loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasai
Kasai is a character in a rp based on the T.V series 'Avatar' "You don't need to see my bending..you may get hurt.." Kasai is a firebender who is on the run from the fire nation. He is 18 years old and is quite experienced in fighting and bending. He can firebend well after learning several secret arts and through harsh training. He usually wears tattered clothes as that is all he can find and lives in gutters or rubbish heaps he can find before moving on. Personality Kasai is quiet and cold to other people. However if he sees someone who is running away he may help them if he believes that they could help him. He is an experienced firebender and is a fast fighter. He prefers to avoid fighting but can get rid of enemies quickly. When he decided that he wanted to hide his bending, he learn't several hand to hand fighting techniques. However, he can become enraged and get sick by seeing destruction like in his past and he goes on a rampage which very few can stop. His fighting style is normally very aggressive, usually taking down everyone quickly and with the least amount of injury. He doesn't like to prolong any fighting because he could attract more attention. He wears an old, tattered coat and trousers and has been forced into stealing for food to survive. He doesn't like it but has more sympathy for people who do it as he can see how tough living like that is. He takes what he can get and if that means he misses a meal of sleeps in an alleyway, so be it. He doesn't like bending among normal people but sometimes has to use it as a distraction. 'Past' ---- The Legend of Aang Kasai discovered he was talented at firebending at an early age and was given a Dragon scroll to learn from by his Grandad. After years of practice he became very good but his Grandad died and Kasai was forced to join the army. After his first mission Kasai had seen an entire village destroyed and he was shocked about it and distressed by what he'd done, he ran away from the army. After he made his way to the Earth nation he had found several wanted posters of himself so he is constantly moving from place to place and staying out of sight. He steals to survive and never stays in one place for more than a day. The Legend of Korra Kasai's ancestors were loyal officers of the fire lord and they conquered many cities. Even in Aang's rule they were rebels against him. Now, in Republic City, Kasai's parents are in prison for attacks against the government and Kasai is being hunted in case he follows his parents and causes damage to the city. However, he has found a girl called Kou, who is also away from her parents and he is staying with her for now so he has a better chance of survival. Weaknesses and Fears Kasai has a big fear of blood and death. He is fine with small cuts but if it gets really bad he feels sick and sometimes he gets into a fit of rage from memories of what he's done. Despite his firebending being strong, lightning can seriously harm him. He constantly tries to bend it but so far has had no success. He doesn't like fighting because he feels it solves nothing at will only bring pain to everyone involved. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy Category:Anime Related